Rich and Poor!
by Camela1998
Summary: Jack Brewer and his siblings have been in a foster home for one year will a certain family with a name Crawford adopt them? Will they kids get along once they adopt them? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**My second fan fiction so reviews guys! Well onto the story enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN T!**

**Chapter 1:Introduction!**

**Jack's pov**

Well I guess you can say I'm kind of happy because we just heard that some family is going to adopt us we as in my brother who is 10 years old and my little sister who is 5 five years old and I myself is

mom died two years ago and things around the house have been so difficult I mean we were already poor when my mom was around but when she died it just make things more complicated you know I

mean we lived in a small apartment and it only have two rooms so that mean I have to share room with my siblings which is fine with me because I really love them. Anyway two months after my mom died

my father try his best to take care of us but he couldn't afford it so he bought today will make 1 year and 8 months since we've been the way my name is jack brewer I have a shaggy brown hair

and two moles on each of my cheek .I really love karate I'm 3 degree black belt and I love playing guitar but those stop when I got here. My brother name is Jake he is a small version of me without moles on

he's cheek and finally my adorable sister who name is Jeanette she has brown hair just like mine and one mole on her cheek we all looks really alike if you ask me.

**Kim's pov**

Sometimes I really hate my life you must be really confuse well for starter my mom decided to adopt three kids and the worse part is one is my age but is a boy great just great my life is over. I really don't

understand why my mom would want another child I mean she have me and my sister and still she want another three kids. I guess you can say we're rich since my dad is THE Daniel Crawford a movie director

and we live in a big mansion and me and my sister goes to private schools and I like doing cheerleading and the way my name is Kim Crawford the popular girl in school and I guess you can say

I'm a girly girl I'm 15 years old and I have a blonde golden hair oh and I forget to tell you I have a crush on this really cute guy he goes to my school he's name is Brett. Finally my sister Kira goes to the same

school with me she's 5 years old and yes Swarthmore have high school, middle school and elementary together I know weird right oh well Kira is a small version of me. I should go to sleep tomorrow mom is

waking us up in 6 am in the morning to go pick up our new siblings. I just wish things will stay the same boy was I wrong.

**What do you thinks guys please tell me in the reviews .Thanks read and reviews.**

**Camela love you all bye. :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Move in?

**Sorry guys I took too long to write next chapter I was just so busy but I want to thanks all the people who review I really appreciate it. Want more chapter reviews now onto the story. **_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter2:move in?**_

**Jack's pov**

It is 10am in the morning and we are waiting for our new family to come pick us up I'm so happy right now because I get to go to school again and maybe visit my father I don't know where he lives now but

I'm going to tried to find him is not like I hate him or anything. The head principal of the foster home Meg was just giving us advice about to behaving and all that's when we heard a car pulled up in the parking lot and let me tell you it look really nice.

We all walk toward the parking lot we as in me, Jake, Jeannette and Meg the principal. Oh I forget to tell you we weren't wearing anything fancy if you know what I mean.

~excuse me is this Daniel Crawford? Meg ask~

~yes I'm here to pick up jack, Jake and Jeannette brewer. The man Daniel reply~

~alright guys time to go and remember behave Meg tell us I was kind of confuse why she didn't introduce us but then I saw she give the man Daniel our entire personal file. ~

~alright guys let go Daniel say we all run inside the car but the entire ride was so quiet until we stop at one big mansion I guess that's our house.~

**Kim's pov**

Today my mom wake me up at 10 am in the morning I ask where dad is she say he' going to pick up our new family oh my god I can't believe this is happening whatever I don't care. We all are eating breakfast at the dining table right now.

~Kim Kira you guys have to be nice to your new family when they get here ok? Get it? Moms warn us. ~

~we get it mom we both shout at the same time. That cause me both and Kira to start giggling we always answer at the same time. ~

~so mom what are the kids' name? I ask my mom ~

My mom was going to answer but then the bell ring I'll get I say then get up to open the doors.

I open the door and saw the cutest boy I've ever seen, oh my god did I just say that?

I know is not what guys you expect it but next chapter will be better I promise if you want more chapter then review thanks.

Camela love you all


End file.
